Sakura VS Hyuuga! oo
by AlwaysBeenWeird
Summary: BIRD vs CAT ... peace or war? destruction or orderliness? weak or strong? tragedy or comedy? happiness or sorrow? o.O  just babbling x3
1. Chapter 1:MEET THE SAKURA

Once upon a time…in a faraway land there live a Bear and a Lion but that's not the story. ^_^V It's all about SAKURA VS. HYUUGA. o.o

The veins of the students are more peculiar today in Gakuen Alice than the accustomed one. This day will be the day another Sakura Clam arrives in this prestigious academy throughout Japan. Everyone is excited to know of the next Sakura who will be entertaining their school as a freshmen student.

Sakura is the most plebian and admired clan throughout Japan. They are known for their well-accustomed selves and being top-ranking in any thing that they did, as well as having powerful Alices- the most rare and potent ones. Betoken as stoic, stern and witty, they are respected by almost the whole populace of Japan. They are the Sakura Clan.

The air is filled with bustle as the freshmen students waiting for the arrival of a new generation of Sakura being a freshman student.

"Neh neh Maria-san, It will be a very grand day right? Finally I will be schooling in the Alice Academy where oka-san and otou-san schooled. Yay! I'm so excited dechu!" Sakura Mikan sprung animatedly in her azure laced bed. She's spiraling around frivously as she intuited her new uniform with mirth.

"I heard that the 20th time already Miss Mikan," said the middle age woman as she sighed over the childishness of her pet. She's incharge of Mikan when her pets' parents are not around, most of the time, touring around the globe. "You're a 15 year old Lady of Sakura's Miss Mikan. So kindly be a lady-like Miss." She's most likely pertaining to what this day would turn out to be, Miss Mikan is such a lovely- like kid and she knew how would Sakura Kira would stiffen and be uncompromising over his granddaughters' demise. She sympathized for Mikan who was chained and control by her grandfather, like a bird that was cage… unable to spread its wonderful wings. She discerned that Mikan is not the usual Sakura- prim and proper Sakura with wit and elegance moreover, the fact that Mikan is the exact reciprocal of the latter makes her more clement to her but she's a very optimistic child with contentment that most of the Sakuras' don't have. She just hopes that Mikan will be alright as her new Chapter of life begins.

Mikan pouts upon heeding her incharges' notion to her. With that, she restrain herself from jumping above her bed. "Yokai Maria-san demo I can't wait. _ ! yay!"

"Rest assured Miss Mikan. I know that they will like you as well as you with them. It's time miss, we have to go now.

To be cont…

**Nyaaaa.. not really good at writing gommen. _ ~purr. Demo neh I will try my best to deliver it. ^_^ pfufufufu. Just tell me minna if I need to cont. this or not neh. Suggestions/ comments are really accepted - negative or not. I need to improve in writing dechu. ^_^ . yay! Have a nice day readers and Otakus out there. Mata Ashita! ^_^ pfufufufu –aya- **


	2. Chapter 2 MEET THE HYUUGA

Chaper 2: Hyuuga

Butler Kho shook his head, unable to utter any other words. Natsume Hyuuga is in his _best_ disposition today. Smirking. Summoning Flame. Evil glare. Unwinding hesitation of burning people alive. " Natsume-sama, I apologize for intruding your sleep but you have to go to the orientation."

Wearing his usual stoic face, Natsume didn't fall short to leer over the Butler. "Take a step and you'll regret it,old man."

"Bravo! \o/ Natsume Hyuuga! you finally said your longest reply." The shadow manipulator, Ando Hyuuga said from at the rear of Butler Kho who scowls a lot more now when Ando came out in the panorama. Ando Hyuuga is brother of Natsume, they are the inclusive contrary to each other which is the cliché to Hyuuga clan since Ando is the very first Hyuuga to have an gregarious individuality.

"Shut up, shadow ," Natsume said inclining sloppily on the hedge, right hand in his pocket while staring at his flame then to the two people in front of him.

Ando grinned to this nekos' stubbornness. He's quite used to it anyway… "Neh Natie, 10 mins. left before the bell will ring." On the other hand Butler Kho sighed. "Aren't you going to Gakuen too Ando-sama?"

"hehehehe. ;) still want to savbow my time here oji-san. Besides, it's just been a week since the school gave me the dispensation to have break here." Ando gave an discomfited chuckle while scratching his raven tresses.

"Tsk. Noisy people. Just go out from my room =.= (totally annoyed) "

"Hohohohoho. Not a chance kuro neko. :D I can hear some footsteps coming in this way now."

Butler Kho straight up instantaneously, his sweat is steadily plummeting into its turbo mode. Natsume, has a cagey look on his face and Ando smiled slyly ~silence followed, waiting till that footstep go through in that certain room. _He's coming. _

" Hohoho. We're in trouble. :)"

"Tch. Stupid." Natsume can barely smother a face right now. His day is busted. Been infringed in his sleep. Been joked around. Force to school. And now this. :|

The door ajar making them twitches, illuminating another raven haired guy with his murky eyes that was partially concealed by the mask he is wearing. Dark hair. Rei Hyuuga a.k.a Persona.

"Yoh aniki! :D tehehehehe" It was Ando-never fails to grin even though he can perceive that evil aura is plaguing the annoying ambiance _they_ created.

"Out."

"As you wish sire ^^" Ando and Butler Kho went all the way to the egress while Natsume is still immobile. He just stayed in his spot, leaning on the wall and staring at Persona who eyed him keenly.

"You never fail to defy me Natsume. Don't be mulish or I will drag you out."

"Tsk. Shut up dark old man." Natsume glared at him for a minute or 2 before making his way out.

Ando and Butler Kho let go a relieve sigh. ^^

**A/N : nyaaa..gommen too much for my grammar at least I did wrote it and also for the length of this chapter. X3 I will do my best to make it longer on my 3rd chapter. ^_^ pfufufufu. It's just an introduction of the Hyuuga ways. ~can't really think of anything dechu. Tehehehe..well, enjoy and please review..**


End file.
